Survivor Martinique
|returnees = |video = |previousseason= |nextseason = TBA}} Survivor: Martinique is the first season of the Survivor Community Online Reality Game (ORG). Twists *'Old vs. Young' - This season, the contestants will be divided onto tribes based on age and they will be divided in order to have 5 male and female on the same starting tribe. *'Additional Pre-Merge Tribe' - On day 7, four new tribes will be introduced before the reward challenge, making the tribe down by 3 members on each. Taino, Yanomama, Ayiti & Juracán are the new tribes. *'Joint Tribal Council' After the tribes switched, three tribe will win immunity. Each losing tribes will then attend Tribal with one of the winning tribe. This twist was active from the Final 18 to the Final 15, until the merge. *'Merge at 15' - The merged phase of the game will commence with fifteen players left in the game. *'Double Elimination' - At some point in the game, two people would get voted out in the same tribal during one vote. This twist came on day 12 & 15. *'The mystery island' - The mystery island is a small campsite apart from the actual tribe camps where reward winners will be sent for a unpredetermined period of time. They will get the opportunity to search for the hidden immunity idol or a adventage in the game. *'Hidden Immunity Idol' - There will be Hidden Immunity Idol used in this season. It can be used in order to negate votes and it is valid until the Final 5. *'No Escape ' - Players are not be allowed to quit the game. They must ask to be voted out by their tribe at the following tribal council if they wish to leave. Moderators Castaways The Game Voting History } | align="left"|Mohammed | — | |colspan="2"| — | |colspan="2" | | — | colspan="2" | | | | | | | | | | — |colspan="2" rowspan="2" |- | | align="left"|Yasmin | — | |colspan="2"| — | |colspan="2" | | — | colspan="2" | | | | | | | | | | — |- | | align="left"|Sergiu | — | |colspan="2"| — | |colspan="2" | | — | colspan="2" | | | | | | | | | | |rowspan="1" colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"|Zadora | | — | |colspan="2"| — |colspan="2" | | — | colspan="2" | | | | | | | | | |rowspan="1" colspan="1" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| | | |- | | align="left"|Courtney | | — | — | | — |colspan="2" | | — | colspan="2" | | | | | | | | |rowspan="1" colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| | | |- | | align="left"|Thomas | | — |colspan="2"| — | |colspan="2" | | — | colspan="2" | | | | | | | |rowspan="1" colspan="3" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| | | |- | | align="left"|Whitney | | — | |colspan="2"| — |colspan="2" | | — | colspan="2" | | | | | |rowspan="1" colspan="5" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| | | |- | | align="left"|Jake | — | | |colspan="2"| — |colspan="2" | | — | colspan="2" | | | | |rowspan="1" colspan="6" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| | | |- | | align="left"|Andy | — | | — | | — |colspan="2" | | — | colspan="2" | | | |rowspan="1" colspan="7" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| | | |- | | align="left"|Andrew | | — | | colspan="2"| — |colspan="2" | | — | colspan="2" | | |rowspan="1" colspan="8" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| | | |- | | align="left"|Diane | — | | |colspan="2"| — |colspan="2" | | — | colspan="2" | |rowspan="1" colspan="15" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"|Shannon | — | |colspan="2"| — | |colspan="2" | | — | colspan="2" |rowspan="1" colspan="15" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"|Tom | — | | — | | — |colspan="2" | | — | colspan="2" |rowspan="1" colspan="15" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"|Jennifer | — | | — | | — |colspan="2" | | |rowspan="1" colspan="15" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"|Kassy | | — | — | | — |colspan="2" |rowspan="1" colspan="17" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"|Johnny | | — |colspan="2"| — | |rowspan="1" colspan="18" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"|James | | — | — | | — |rowspan="1" colspan="18" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"|Tung | | — | |colspan="2"| — |rowspan="1" colspan="18" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"|Erin | — | |rowspan="1" colspan="21" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"|Cali | |rowspan="1" colspan="22" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |} *All underlined votes denote that they were not able to participate at Tribal Council, incurring themselves a "self-vote." Trivia Links |}